Marvel VS Capcom VS Shonen: Three Worlds Divided Ping Quotes PT 2
Captain America Before Battle-So Your Captain America After Battle- Even a Godess Like Myselth has nothing but repect for what youve Done Steven Rogers Post Match Screen- So ........since I won can I have a turn with your Shiled Please Tag- I'm teaming up with the Super Soldger, Awsome ! Post Match Tag- It must be weired waking up after being frozen in a time you never knew but strangley I know the feeling Captain Britain Before Battle -Hu, Your not Captain America After Battle-You fight like him so your not so bad Mr Captian Britain Post Match Screen-but again how many captains are on our side there America,you,Commando,Marvel heck even that Ginyu guy Tag-a Brittish Accsent Exscliber away Post Match Tag-what too much hehe Captain Commando Before Battle-So you can fight by yourself without your team After Battle-I hear you its allot easier when someone you trust has your back Post Match Screen - knowing we all are trustworthy to team with each other puts a smile on my face Tag-Commandos away! Post Match Tag- Hu,you like it when I do that to anyone else they give me the stare Captain Ginyu Before Battle -Hm something doecent feel right After Battle-Ah did you just try to steal my body. Don't you know you can't switch bodys with a Goddess Perv Post Match Screen- also you can't beat me without that Ginyu force backing you up. You Coward Tag- Your helping me, is this only becouse your Lord Frieza told you so ? Post Match Tag-I can see your not really evil like your master, Your just a jerk. Still I do think you should quit Captain Marvel Before Battle -When I win Carol, I want a run in that Jet of yours After Battle - why do I want a run when I can fly?. Its simple I never flew one of those things before and I want to give it a try. Post Match Screen - Yes?. Yes thank you so much Tag- a Goddess and a Human who has Alain DNA sounds like the perfect team to kick some perfect ass Post Match Tag- Carol, If I can be seroieus I do think Mar-vel is looking down on you with a smile being proud of how far you've come. Captian Levi From Attack on Titan Before Battle-I hear your pritty strong for a Human After Battle-Phew after a fight like that I can understand how you took down Titans so easily Post Match Screen-Um why are you washing your hands ? Tag-Oh things are going get messy Post Match Tag-Your Germathobic? Guess everyone has weaknesses after all Hu Levi Carnage Before Battle-No Maximum Carnage today Cassady After Battle-That was more of a Mininum Carnage hehe Post Match Screen-still holy cow that was scary Tag-Um anyone exspain to me why I am teaming with this madman ? Post Match Tag-You and that Symbiot are dangerius togever,We may of won but I Need to get that thing off you Cell From Dragon Ball Before Battle- Perfect ? Yeah right After Battle-Dr Gero was truly a mad man for creating someone like you its back to hell were you belong you mad Bug Post Match Screen-Oh but if you see him there can you say to him YOU SUCK! Tag-We maybe partners but don't get any bright ideas buggy Post Match Tag-Now that was Perfect, ..........don't smirk at me like that Buggy Chakravartin From Asura's Wrath Before Battle-You give Gods a real bad name ! After Battle-You used Asuras doughter as a powersorce? No wonder he hates another Gods Post Match Screen-its the job of Gods to help the Mortals not kill them. Heck I'm the youngest one and I know that Tag-Ugh........Just Ugh Post Match Tag-Teaming up with this guys a nightmare good thing its over now Chakravartin time to seal you up Champa Before Battle -Oh Hi MR Beerus when did you become so fat ? After Battle-Ops sorry Champa Post Match Screen-but seriuesly when did you become so Fat? Tag- Its time for Ping and Fat Beerus to kick some tail Post Match Tag-Hahahahaha sorry Champa your reaction is funny hahahahahaha I can't help it Charlie Nash Before Battle-Oh its you After Battle-If theres anyone in the Universe in witch I feel the most sad for Gard its you Charlie Nash Post Match Screen- I really wish I could help you. Tag- Sonic boom really wanted to say that Post Match Tag-wait I Might be able to restore your body after all Chris Redfield Before Battle -you really think you can beat me with your weppions MR Redfield After Battle-Ow, ok apparelrty those weppions can hurt a Goddess, Good to know Post Match Screen-Not bad Chris,not bad Tag-Incoming at Stars Olclock Post Match Tag-this just give me an idea of were Wesker is lets go Chris Chun-Li Before Battle-Ep Chun-Li big fan After Battle-Hay can you sighn My atutograth once you wake up plaese Post Match Screen-Wait does that make me the strongest woman in the world? do I as a Goddess Count Tag-Time for some Goddess Kicks Post Match Tag- You know Ive spoken to your farther in the afterlife hes happy how far his "little Girl " has come Claire Redfield Before Battle -Pleasure to met you Mrs Redfield After Battle-Please to a Goddess like me Raccon City is like Tuseday Post Match Screen -Man are all you Redfields so tougth Tag-Hay do you and Leon .....? Post Match Tag-Hay I was just asking Clare From Claymore Before Battle-Won't take you likley Qicksword Clare After Battle - Gess not only were you named after a Goddess you fight like one too Post Match Screen- Got to hand it to you with a past like yours its great you are not going to throw away your Humanity for Revenge Tag- So Clare whats a Claymore Post Match Tag-You take a Yomas Blood and fleash.Strange yours feels more human and as if someones still there Coco From Toriko Before Battle-Youve got a funny name After Battle-Sorry you seem like a cool guy Post Match Screen-So I'm in the mood for Pizza can you.......you can sweat thank you Tag-we maybe taging togever but I still think of Coconuts every single time we meet Post Match Tag-But I do admit you are skilled I see why your a member of the Four Heavenly Kings Cody Before Battle -Cody......just had to be Cody After Battle-Well you just make up with Mike and Guy already its embarrising how you still shung them off Post Match Screen-I Get it you just don't want to but they both really care about you, you know Tag-If we win better make up with them Post Match Tag-Youll think about it ?, Oh come on ! Colossus Before Battle-wow how do you turn into steal like that ? After Battle - Your a Mutant, guess that exsplains it Post Match Screen-If I was a Mutant I wish I had your powers they rock Tag- Oh your so dead Post Match Tag-Thanks for helping me out Piotr.You and your family take care now Cooler Before Battle-Frieza? Is that a new form you madman ! After Battle-Ops sorry I thought you were someone cooler Post Match Screen-Hay seeing as your here whats your peoples race called Regola's too hot headed to check Tag- Time for some coolness Post Match Tag-Guess your the temperd brother hu? Creed From Black Cat Before Battle-uh oh stranger danger After Battle-That last attack was for Train Post Match Screen-seriorlsy Creed your love for Trains Skills is just gah unforgibavble Tag-why am I Teaming up with this Train Obsesseve Love nut Post Match-Great we won now stay away from Train you creep Crimson Viper Before Battle -Who you calling Kid ? After Battle-do I have to spell it out GODDESS get your facts streight Viper Post Match Screen- due I have to admit you are a great mother to your doughter Tag-fine Ill tag with you but don't call me a kid again Post Match Tag- Not bad Crimson Viper guess you are a decent Spy after all Crossbones Before Battle-Crossbones what kind of name is that? After Battle-Great Your temper and no weppions your weakness Post Match Screen-to think you would of killed Cap if Kobix didn't switch him with that imposter Tag-Aww look at my partner trying to act so tougth Post Match Tag -Ah look at you so crossed now but you can't hurt a Godess like me Crystal Before Battle-hu Inhumans ? After Battle-so There are Mutants who are higer than Humans yet there is some other Higher Humans out.....aw my head hurts Post Match Screen- so youll take me to your home to understand it more thanks Crystal hehe Tag-Now lets see what the Youngest Inhuman can do ? Post Match Tag -Hu your not the Youngest Inhuman........Moongirl who the heck is Moongirl? Cyborg Akuma Before Battle-Akuma, as a Cyborg shoot After Battle-Phew Im lucky Im a Godess or he would of killed me Post Match Screen- If he keeps up like this he maybe able to sourpass Heven I have to make sure he does not Tag-Now thats what I call an upgrade Post Match Tag-Ah man I was glad to have him as a partner and not an enemy this time Cyclops Before Battle-Y......Your alive ? After Battle-I understand what a Mutant has to go through but your taking it too far Post Match Screen- I Meen you killed your headmaster for crying out load Tag-I don't know what to feel about this Post Match Tag- I can understand your struggle, so after you help me I'll let you go this once Scott Summers Daigo Kazama Before Battle-Can you stop trying to prtend to be so tougth ? After Battle-I Know inside of you is a kind heart so don't try to hide it Daigo Post Match Screen-Hay don't look away from me when I'm talking to you Tag-Time for the Goddess and Bully Beaters team up Post Match Tag-Phew,I've got to hand it to you Daigo. Your a good leader Daken Before Battle-Logan......has a son ? After Battle-Dah,dah,dah never saw that coming Post Match Screen - hay I did take you sereosley Daken. I Kicked your behind rember ? Tag-I'm teaming up with Logans son ? Post Match Tag- you may have diffrent ideals but you sure do fight like your old man Dan Hibiki Before Battle -Hay its the Clown of my universe After Battle-thanks for the Chuckle Dan Hibiki Post Match Screen-A.....are you seriuely crying ? Tag-Yep we lost Post Match Tag-wait we wo.....I meen yeah we won whoo Dante Incarnation Before Battle-Who the hell are you ? After Battle-Hay your not Dante hes way cooler than you are Post Match Screen- Stupied Multiverse Counterparts Tag-uh I'm teaming with the loser Dante ! Post Match Tag-hay why are you flipping me off thats not cool or anything Dante Incarnation Before Battle-Im fa.....faceing the real Dante sweet After Battle-Jackpot, Man I really wanted to say that Post Match Screen- You Know I've met your farther Sparta, in a weried wa he acts allot like You Dante Tag-I'm teaming up with Dante sweet Post Match Tag-hay no use crying you were up aginest a Goddess and a Son of Sparta what did you think was going to happen Daredevil Before Battle-Got to be a Daredevil to fight a Goddess Murdock After Battle- So how can you see while blind ? Post Match Screen-the chemeacals that give you your blindness also impowerd your other senses hu hear stuff like that every day Tag-were not the badguys here Post Match Tag-what you never said it guess I'm thinking of other version of you Darkbeast Before Battle-so one change to the timeline can even turn the most nobal of Mutants into a monster After Battle-Oh that Legion is so going to get it Post Match Screen-Hank Mccoy uses his scinece and powers to help people your just a shaodow of what he could of been Tag- hope the real Hank can forgive me for this Post Match Tag-alright we won now you back to the Age of Appoculipse timeline Dazzler Before Battle-Oh pretty lights After Battle- you know how to put on a show don't you Dazzler Post Match Tag-hay can I ask, can you do my tenbillionth birthday party theres going to be cake Tag-Time to take are opponents out with a BANG! Post Match Tag- yep not bad miss Blaire Deadpool Before Battle-Hay how do you do that ? After Battle-You know break the forth wall Post Match Screen-its easy and why did I ask?.......becouse of theres another world of living beings I want to play with them Tag-Time to shatter the Forth Wall Post Match Tag-Fatality.....oh wait wrong franchise nevermind Death The Kid From Soul Eater Before Battle-hay why do you have two guns and not the one ? After Battle-Hu what do you meen my top is uneven, why should that matter ? Post Match Screen-I'm getting the feeling you have OCD or something like that Tag- Two on Two/Three on Three sounds even Post Match Tag-hay can I play with the Thompson sisters I really want to play with Patty Deathlock Before Battle-Great another freaking Cybrog After Battle-Hu you never wanted to become this thing Post Match Screen- they planeted your brain into it wow thats just horrible Tag-You know things are seriues whe I'm teaming up with a Cyborg Post Match Tag- You know I might be able to get your Human body back Mr Collins Decapre Before Battle-wait your finaly free ? After Battle- its great you and Cammy made up and all but you may need to change your name alittle Post Match Screen-sorry its just Decapre still sounds an evil name to me oh I know hows about Dede ? Tag -Lets go Dede Post Match Tag-Ok,Ok I'll stop calling you Dede sheesh Demitri Maximoff Before Battle -Strange, you seem diffrent from the other Vampires Maximoff After Battle-why wont you Vampires learn what Moka and even Alucard know Humans are not inferor Post Match Screen-Hay I meen look at me I'm a goddess yet I'm still learning from Humans every day Tag-Vampire why am I teaming with a Vampire Post Match Tag -Just becouse we won does not meen I'll let you drink others blood Demitri Deneve From Claymore Derek Simmons Dhalsim Dio Brando from Jojo Bessar Adevenger Diva from Blood + Doctor Doom Doctor Strange Dommeno Donovan Baine Dormammu Dr Octapus Dr. Wily Dracula Drax the Destroyer Druk E. Honda Ed from Street Fighter Edward Elric From Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Falcon Elektra Elizabeth Liones From Seven Deadly Sins Emma Frost Enchantress Eren Yeager From Attack on Titan Erza Scarlet From Fairy Tail Ethan from Resident Evil 7 Eve From Black Cat Eveline from Resident Evil 7 Evil Andorid 21 Evil Ryu F.A.N.G Falcon Falcon Cap Falike Father From Fullmetal Alchemist Father Odien Felicia Firebrand Fong Ling Frank West Franky From One Piece Frieza From Dragon Ball Future Lucy Future Trunks From Dragon Ball G Gambit Gamora Garra From Naruto Genesisclone Gill Gintoki Sakata From Gin Tama Ginzu Gohan from Dragon Ball Goku Black Goku from Dragon Ball Gon Freecss From Hunter X Hunter Good Android 21 Gotenks from Dragon Ball Gouken Grandmaster Meio Gray Fullbuster From Fairy Tail Great Saiyanman Green Goblin Gretheth Guest From Beserk Groot Guile Gunloc GutsGuest from Berserk Guy Hank-Ultron Havok Hawkeye Hayato Kanzaki Helen From Claymore Helen Kollin Hercule From Dragon Ball Hercules Hideo Shimazu Hiei From Yu Yu Hakusho Himura Kenshin From Rurouni Kenshin Hinata Wakaba Hinata from Naruto Hisoka Morow From Hunter X Hunter Hit From Dragon Ball Hollow Ichigo Hope Summers Howard the Duck Hsien-Ko Hugo Huitzil Hulk Human Torch Hunk Hunny Badger Hydra Surprime Hyperion Ibuki Iceman Ichigo Kurosak From Bleach Infamious Ironman Ingrid Ino Inuyasha From Inuyasha Invisble Woman Irene Belserion Iron Fist Iron Man Iron Man 2099 Izuku Midoriya from My hero Academia Jack Jack Atless From Yugioh Jack Baker Jack Krauser Jack of Hearts Jaiden Yuki From Yugioh Jake Muller Jane Foster Jedah Jill Valentine Jin Saotome Jiren from Dragon Ball Johnny Blaze Ghost Rider Jon Talbain Jonathan Joestar From JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Joseph Joestar From Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Jubaliee Juggernaut Juli June- Star Gladator Juni Juri Ka-Zar Kagome Higurashi From Inuyasha Kaguya From Naruto Kaijin no Soki Kakashi From Naruto Kaname Chidori From Fullmetal Panic Kang Karin Kanzuki Kat from DMC Katsuki Bakugō from My hero Academia Kazuma Kuwabara From Yu Yu Hakusho Ken Masters Kenji -Red Earth Kenpachi From Bleach Kenshiro From Fist of the North Star Kid Buu From Dragon Ball Killmonger Killua Zoldyck From Hunter X Hunter King Piccolo King Vegeta Kingpin Kinniku Suguru From Kinnikuman Kite Tenjo From Yugioh Kitty Pryde Kraven the Hunter Krillin from Dragon Ball Kurama From Yu Yu Hakusho Kurapika From Hunter X Hunter Kurotsuchi From Bleach Kurumu Kurono From Rosario + Vampire Kyoko Minazuki Kyosuke Kagami L Lady Lala Satalin Deviluke From To Love Ru Lelouch vi Britannia From Code Geass Leo -Red Earth Leon S. Kennedy Leorio Paradinight From Hunter X Hunter Light Yagami from Death Note Lilith Lisa Trevor Lizard Loki Lord Raptor Lucia Morgan Lucy Heartfilia From Fairy Tail Luke Cage Lura M. Bison M.Bison's Younger Bison MODOK Mack The Knife Madara Uchiha From Naruto Magik Magneto Majin Fat Buu From Dragon Ball Maka Albarn From Soul Eater Maki Genryusai Malekith the Accursed Man-Ape Mandarin Mantaro Kinniku From Kinnikuman Maria Hill Marrow Master Roshi Maximus Meanat Medusa Mega Man Mega Man X Mei-Ling Meliodas From Seven Deadly Sins Mepthisto Merge Zamasu From Dragon Ball Meruem From Hunter X Hunter Might Guy Mighty Mask Mikasa Ackerman From Attack on Titan Mike Haggar Miles Malliris Spiderman Miria From Claymore Mister Fantastic Mister Sinester Mizore Shirayuk From Rosario + Vampire Mockingbird Moka Akashiya From Rosario + Vampire Momo To Love Ru Monkey D Luffy From One Piece Monkey D. Dragon Moon Girl and Divel Dinosoure Moon Knight Moondragon Moonstone Morbius Morlun Morrigan Aensland Ms. Marvel Mystique Nami From One Piece Namor Nana To Love Ru Naraku From Inuyasha Naruto From Naruto Nathan Spencer Natsu Ayuhara Natsu Dragneel From Fairy Tail Natsu E.N.D Neal Nebiros Nebula Necalli Necalli Origanal Form Nemesis T-Type Nero Nick Fury Nick Ramos Nico Robin From One Piece Nightcrawler Nightshroud From Yugioh Non Merge Zamasu Nova Obito From Naruto Old Man Logan Omega Red Oni Onslaught Origanal Charlie Nash Orochimaru from Naruto Osmund Saddler Pegasus Seiya From Saint Seiya Phoenix Phoenix Wright Piccolo From Dragon Ball Ping Playmaker from Yugioh Poison Portgaz D. Ace From One Piece Priscilla From Claymore Priscilla Human Protoman Prowler Psylocke Punisher Q-Bee Quicksilver Rainbow Mika Raoh From Fist of the North Star Rashid Rebecca Chambers Red Arremer Red Goblin Red Hulk Red She-Hulk Red Skull Regina Regola Renji Abara From Bleach Rescue Revolva From Yugioh Rikuo From Darkstalkers Rin Okumura From Blue Exorcist Rito Yuki From To Love Ru Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider Robert L. Maverick's Red Hulk Rock Lee From Naruto Rocket Raccoon Rogue Roll Ronan the Accuser Roronoa Zoro From One Piece Rose Rouge Roy Mustang From Fullmetal Alchemist Ruby Heart Rukia Kuchiki From Bleach Run & Ren From To Love Ru Ryoko Hakubi From Tenshi Muyo Ryu Sabretooth Sagat Saitō Hajime From Rurouni Kenshin Sakura From Naruto Sakura Hagiwara From Wanna Be the Strongest in The World Sakura Kasugano Salada From Naruto Sanji From One Piece Sasquatch Sasuke From Naruto Satama from One Punch Man Saya Otonashi from Blood + Scar Scarlet Witch Sean Sebastian Michaelis From Black Butler Segma Sentinel Serpent Servbot Sesshmaru From Inuyasha Seto Kaiba From Yugioh Shark From Yugioh She-Hulk Sherry Birkin Sheva Alomar Shindoom Shinobu Sensui From Yu Yu Hakusho Shinpachi ShimuraÃ� From Gin Tama Shishio Makoto From Rurouni Kenshin Shturm Shturm Jr. Shuma-Gorath Sif. Silk Silver Fullbuster Silver Samurai Silver Surfer Skarlett Spider[ Ben] Skarlett Spider[ Kain ] Solo Songbird Sonson Sousuke Sagara From Fullmetal Panic Spider-Gwen Spider-Man Spider-Woman Spiderman 2099 Spiral Squirrel Girl Star-Lord Storm Strider Hien Strider Hiryu Sunny From Toriko Super Buu Super-Skrull Surprior Spiderman Suzaku Kururugi From Code Geass Sven Vollfied From Black Cat Sylphie Taskmaster Tatsumi Oga From Beelzebub Tenchi Masaki From Tenchi Muyo Terrisa Tessa -Red Earth Thanos The Beyonder The Destroyer The Great Oni The Maestro The Maker The Merchant The Sandman The Scorpion The Thing Thor Thunderstruck Tiffany Lords Tong Pooh Tony Tony Chopper From One Piece Toppo Toriko From Toriko Toxin Toxin Trafalgar Law From One Piece Train Heartnet From Black Cat Trampion Trish Tron Bonne Tsukune Aono From Rosario + Vampire Ultron Ultron Sigma Ulysses Klaw Union Jack Urain Us Agent Usopp From One Piece Ustanak Valgas Vega Vegeta from Dragon Ball Venom Vergil Vergil Incarnation Viewtiful Joe Vision Wang-Tang War Machine Wendigo Wendy From Fairy Tail Whiplash White Beard from One Piece White Tiger Winter Soldier Wizard Wolverine Wonder Man X-23 Yami Bakura From Yugioh Yami from Okami Yhwach From Bleach Yoh Asakura From Shaman King Yoko Kurama Young Cyclops Young Marvel Girl Younger Tuguro From Yu Yu Hakusho YuYa sakaki From Yugioh Yugi Moto From Yugioh Yuma From Yugioh Yusei Fudo From Yugioh Yusuke Urameshi From Yu Yu Hakusho Yuzu From Yugioh Zack & Wiki Zangief Zebra From Toriko Zeko from Street Fighter Zerfef From Fairy Tail Zero Zodd from Berserk Category:Quotes